Un minuto de alegría
by maryroxy
Summary: Esa niña que se atrevió a acercarse a un vampiro sin saber cuales podrian ser las consecuencias


** Un minuto de Alegría**

_La sangre se hela, los sentidos mueren,_

_Pero nuestro amor no morirá._

_ Estaremos juntos después de la muerte..._

Mary Roxy

No logro entender que el lo que me llevó a tal estado de desconcierto, quizás, como dicen por ahí, la edad nos vuelve locos o nos ablandamos con el tiempo, si, eso es lo que creo que me pasa, me estoy ablandando, yo, un vampiro de 700 años, que ironía, el vampiro más sádico de estos tiempos, mis conocidos decían que era el mismísimo hijo de Elizabeth Bathory y el conde Vlad Teppes, otros decían que ellos eran unos tiernos corderitos a mi lado, en fin, este soy yo, y esta es mi historia, si te interesa, sigue adelante y si no… haz lo que quieras, borra mi recuerdo de tu mente o yo me encargaré de seguirte y acabar con tu pequeña vida…

Mi nombre…. No importa, ponme el que quieras. Y te contaré como una pequeña humana de cinco años se robó mi cariño, sería lógico decir que me robó el corazón pero como el mío dejó de latir hace 700 años creo que no tengo: en fin mi pequeña historia comienza así.

Una tarde de invierno en la ciudad de Inglaterra, cuando ya se había ocultado el sol, yo acababa de alimentarme de mi primera victima, una linda jovencita de 19 años, iba dispuesto a buscar más comida, cuando de pronto veo una niña muy blanca, de piel casi traslúcida, de un cabello negro como las alas del cuervo y con unos rizos bien formados, traía un vestido largo y blanco, se me acercó y me miró directo a los ojos y me dijo.

—Hola, ¿como te llamas? Y sentí como su miraba entraba más allá de mis ojos, entró a mi corazón y traspasó mi alma.

—Mejor dime como te llamas tú y que hace una niña tan linda a estas horas sola por las calles.

—Me le escapé a mi mamá, se supone que la iba a esperar en aquella banca, pero no llega y ya he estado mucho rato allí.

La pequeña estaba sola y no se porqué me entró la necesidad de entregarla con su madre, la vi a los ojos y pude detectar cierta soledad y no se porque: seguí caminando en busca de algo que comer, que le las arregle sola, pensé cuando la niña me siguió y me dijo.

—Mi nombre es Isabella, tu ¿como te llamas?

—Edward

—¿Edward? Es un bonito nombre ¿quién te lo puso?. Me reí ante la indiscreta pregunta de la pequeña, —no lo recuerdo, supongo que mi madre… —mi nombre lo escogieron entre mi mami y mi papi, eso antes que el se fuera al cielo… me prometió que el me iba a cuidar donde sea que estuviera.

Y vi como de una expresión alegre, paso a una seria y volvió a una alegre en un segundo.

—¿quieres ser mi novio?. Me quedé con la boca abierta, nunca me imaginé que una niña de cinco años pensara en esas cosas, la vi y simplemente le sonreí, la verdad, no supe que responder, y seguimos caminando cuando ella me dijo. —mira allá va una compañera de mi colegio. Acto seguido, voltee a verla y en su mirada había cierta repugnancia hacia mi acompañante, acto seguido, le tomé la mano, esa mano suave y tibia que calentó mi helada mano, y caminé con ella, Caminamos… ni lo recuerdo, solo se que llevaba un alma inocente conmigo y que me molestó la mirada de su compañerita cuando escuché un grito…—¡¡Bella!!. Y la niña dio vuelta y de la mano como me traía, me llevó con su mamá y le dijo. —mira mami, el es mi novio— La mamá me miró y un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. —Hija, no estés molestando al muchacho, a lo mejor tiene cosas que hacer y tu dando lata.

—No se preocupe señora, tiene una hija muy linda y educada.

—Mami el es mi novio, el me lo dijo…. Bueno… no, pero pasamos en frente de Ana y nos vio juntos. La señora ya no hallaba donde meterse de la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su hija.

—Ay niña lo que me haces pasar… ¿no te dije que me esperaras en esa banca?, tienes que venir a molestar al muchacho con tus tonterías…. Y tomó a la niña de la otra mano y la jaló, Bella me soltó y se fue con su mamá y ésta iba regañándola, debo confesar que me dio algo de pena la pequeña, pero se me hizo simpática.

Seguí mi camino buscando otra victima para alimentarme, el estrés me dio hambre encontré a una prostituta y me le lancé al cuello, ahora no tenía nada de ganas de jugar con mi victima: Después de secarla completamente, me fui a volar sin un destino determinado.

A la semana siguiente iba yo caminando una mañana de un día nublado, arriesgándome a que me diera el sol, escuché una voz que se me hizo conocida, era un grito.

—¡¡Edward!!. Volteo y vi que era la pequeña Bella, ¡Rayos!, no me deben de ver con humanos, ¡yo no me llevo con humanos!, pero al verle la carita iluminada y una sonrisa radiante, me olvidé de todo.

—Hola Bellai ¿como estás?, ya tenía mucho sin verte. La niña hizo algo que me tomó completamente desprevenido, se arrojó a mis brazos, no me quedó más remedio que abrazarla.

—Hacia donde se dirige ésta lindisima dama?

—a la escuela, ¿me acompañas?. Debí haber dicho que no, pero cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba en el salón de Bella siendo presentado como su novio; estaba feliz presumiéndome ante sus compañeras, hasta escuché decir a una "¡Bella que novio tan guapo tienes!", me sentí orgulloso por los dos.

La dejé en su mesa, le di un beso en la frente y me despedí de ella, Y me fui, sin saber que iba a pasar después.

Algo que debí haber notado en la niña y no lo hice por tarado. Era que estaba más delgada y pálida, y se veía un poco demacrada, pero no le puse atención.

Tres semanas después me encontraba yo en el hospital para hacer una aportación voluntaria cuando veo pasar a la mamá de esa niña que me presumía como su novio, se me hizo curioso y como todo caballero que soy (y como buen yerno) decidí saludarla.

—Hola señora buenas tardes ¿como está?. Cuando volteó traía los ojos rojos, se notaba que había llorado mucho. —Hola muchacho, pues yo estoy bien gracias, oye, no me había disculpado por las ocurrencias de mi hija, tuviste que cargar con todo, las maestras me contaron que te arrastró prácticamente, que pena perdón, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

—Señora ¿Como está Isabella?. La señora solo me vio, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. —Se que mi hija te ha molestado, pero quiero agradecerte que le hayas tenido paciencia y también que la hiciste sentir querida. Mi Isabella está en las últimas, le habían detectado cáncer hace casi un año y ya estaba demasiado avanzado, no pudimos hacer nada, solo queda esperar a que llegue su muerte, perdóname si te estoy haciendo un espectáculo, pero no es fácil para mí decir que mi hija se está muriendo y estar tan tranquila… La señora seguía hablando y yo estaba como en shock, esa niña que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que yo era su novio se estaba muriendo, me sentí la peor de las basuras por agradecerle al cielo no habérmela encontrado, era un asco de ser. Ella continuaba llorando cuando decidí hacer mi obra buena del día…

— ¿Donde está la niña? Le pregunté con un nerviosismo que no de de donde me salió, y lamentablemente, no estaba fingiendo.

—Se encuentra en el quinto piso, por si quieres pasar a verla, pero por piedad, te suplico que no la hagas sufrir, es una niña, quiere vivir todo lo que no va a poder hacerlo, es en el cuarto 513. y muchas gracias por hacer feliz a una enferma en estado Terminal. Y se fue por el pasillo secándose las lágrimas.

Pensé en no moverle al asunto, pero dije bueno, una ultima vez no le haría mal ni a ella, ni a mi. Terminé de hacer lo que tenia pendiente y me dirigí un tanto temeroso al cuarto de esa criatura, nervioso porque no tenia idea de lo que me iba a encontrar allí; Llegué y toqué ligeramente la puerta, su mamá me abrió, sonrió y me dijo que Isabella estaba dormida, que le acababan de poner unos sedantes, me senté y me esperé… no se a que me esperé, la niña que vi allí tendida en esa cama, no era mi Bella, la pequeña que me abordó en una calle, la atrevida que se animó a acercarse a un vampiro sin saber si me la podría devorar en un segundo o no. Estaba una niña más pálida todavía, el cabello lo tenia seco y sin vida, estaba conectada a unos cables, sus venas se le veían azules a simple vista, pero yo vi que estaban lastimadas, en las manos se le veían moretes recién hechos, le tomé la mano y le señalé uno a su mamá, me dijo que la niña tenia unas venas demasiado delicadas y se le escondían, sin saber porque, le di un beso en su morete, acerqué una silla y me senté a su lado, su mamá durmió en el sofá que estaba enfrente de la cama.

Como a las 3 de la mañana mi Bella despertó… Rayos ¿dije mi Bella? Al demonio. MI Bella, (se siente bien decir eso) despertó y se me quedó viendo, como si fuera un sueño, le tomé la mano, y por fin me sonrió.

—Hola novio. —Me dijo sonriente —pensé que no te iba a volver a ver, y viniste, mi mami no me mintió cuando me dijo que te había visto, que habló contigo, que bueno que estás aquí, gracias por venir.

Muy pero muy pocas veces… en realidad creo que ninguna, había tenido ganas de llorar, y ésta fue una.

—Hola Bella ¿como estás?. ¿Porque soy tan idiota y pregunto estupideces?

—bien, me tuvieron que internar, me dijo Ana que me iba a morir, pero yo se que me voy a ir con mi papá. Ok, mataré a esa niña, juro que lo hago: enmudecí y lo que hice fue lo único que se me ocurrió, la abracé muy fuerte, bueno, no tanto, no pensaba matarla; y ella me abrazó, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no recordaba que allí atrás de mi, estaba su mamá hasta que escuche la puerta cerrarse, fue allí que me di cuenta que la madre dolorosa de esta pequeña, me estaba entregando a su tesoro, y lo peor, sin siquiera conocerme. Cuando vi que estábamos solo ella y yo me paré de la silla y me acosté en la cama con ella, se puso a platicarme de su escuela, de sus compañeros, su familia, hasta que me pregunta.

— ¿Me voy a morir verdad?, Ana dice la verdad, me voy a morir.

—no pequeña, tu no te vas a morir, te vas a recuperar, y cuando estés bien recuperada, saldrás de aquí y yo voy a llevar a mi novia de la mano al centro a tomar un helado, y vamos a ir juntos a la escuela, y le vamos a enseñar a esas niñas que ellas están solas y tu no, que tienes un novio que te cuida y que te quiere… pero tu no te vas morir; mientras decía esto, se me hacia un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago. Ella se me quedó mirando y me dijo.

—prométeme que no te vas a alejar de mi, prométeme que vas a estar a mi lado pase lo que pase.

—Te lo prometo, te prometo que no me alejaré de ti, aunque me saquen de aquí. Y con esto, ella se durmió abrazada a mí. Me quedé inmóvil hasta que entró su mamá y me vio en la cama acostado con la niña dormida, se acercó sonriendo y dijo. —Nunca se había quedado así dormida, siempre se le tenía que dar sedantes para que durmiera tranquila; gracias por lo que estás haciendo.

Pasaron 3 semanas y Bella seguía peor, pero conmigo estaba feliz, yo llevaba 2 semanas sin comer ni dormir, no salía en todo el día, lo bueno que en el cuarto no había mucha luz. Esa tarde en cuanto Isabella se durmió, yo me escapé a comer algo, lo que sea, me encontré a un pobre humano que venia de un bar y lo drené todo, seguí corriendo y me encontré a una adolescente queriéndose suicidar, así que la ayudé y la dejé seca completamente… ya satisfecha mi hambre, regresé con mi adorada Isabella; cuando llegué había muchísimo movimiento, ni se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, yo llegué y me quedé parado en la puerta, Bella estaba rodeada de médicos y enfermeras, hasta que salió su mamá y me jaló de un brazo sacándome al pasillo y allí me dio la noticia que no quería oír. La niña se estaba muriendo, una semana entera no se la daban, la mujer estaba desconsolada y yo sin saber que hacer, simplemente la abracé.

Se llevaron a mi Bella a su casa para que pasara sus últimos días tranquila, llegó un momento en el que me sentía un estorbo, pero yo estaba cumpliendo mi promesa. El jueves de esa semana, me quede solo con ella en la casa, en su cuarto, ya que no podía caminar por la debilidad. ¡Ah como recuerdo ese día!, creo que es el que menos olvidaría de toda mi existencia. Estando ella acostada y yo leyéndole un libro, ella se quedaba mirando, hasta que en una de esas dijo.

—Ya me voy a morir, siento que mi papi no tarda en venir por mi. Yo traté de alentarla, que dejara ese tipo de pensamientos

Y ella me vio y sonrió, una sonrisa triste y deprimida.

— ¿Sabes? Me voy a morir y ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso…. De nuevo me quedé boquiabierto… — un buen día llegará tu príncipe azul y te despertará con un beso. Yo no creía en los cuentos de Hadas, es la cosa más terrible un cuento de hadas, son historias escalofriantes, que las disfrazan para hacerlas parecer para niños… pero ¿que otra cosa le decía?

—Los príncipes no existen, no hay príncipes encantados, ya perdí la ilusión de que venga uno a despertarme con un beso y me lleve en su corcel al país de nunca jamás… De nuevo me sorprendió la madurez de ésta pequeña.

Yo me acomodé a su lado en la cama y la abracé tratando de decirle que no perdiera la esperanza, hasta que ella me dijo. —Quieres ser mi príncipe azul? ¿Que me despierte con un beso? O si quieres no despertarme…

Yo sonreí y me hice disimulado, y volvió a decirme.

—Novio ¿me das un beso antes de que me muera?.... Con muchísimo cuidado, me fui acercando lentamente a su rostro, estaba sonrojada, me imagino que nunca se hubiera atrevido a pedírmelo si fueran otras las circunstancias, y yo hubiera hecho otra cosa. Me acerque lentamente a su pequeño rostro cuando sentí sus labios en los míos, y comenzó el beso, ese beso que nunca le darían, ese beso que anhelaba dar cuando tuviera su mayoría de edad ya que jamás cumpliría esa mayoría de edad. Isabella se me aventó y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que acostarme bien en la cama, fue un beso de novios, un beso que era capaz de trasmitir millones de sensaciones, sentimientos, promesas, miedos. Con mucho cuidado me la quité de encima, vi su rostro, tenía esa sonrisa que le vi la primera vez que la conocí, y todo lo que pudo decirme fue "gracias novio mío" y se quedó dormida. Me quedé acostado con ella hasta que llegó su mamá y le platiqué como había estado la niña y que había hecho, sin relatar los últimos momentos antes de que ella cayera dormida.

Isabella no volvió a despertar, hasta el domingo que se despidió de su madre y de su hermano, estaba desesperado porque no podía estar con ella pero entendía que era la familia, que tenían más derecho que yo, que era el simple chico que le gustó a Bella para ser su novio, el vampiro encaprichado con una niña que le robó el corazón que no se quería separar de ella ni por un segundo, ella, MI Bella, MI niña. El domingo en la noche, por fin estuve un rato con ella, en cuanto me vio, me abrazó, le di un beso en la frente y me dijo un "te quiero, gracias por todo, novio mío" y soltó su ultimo suspiro, en mis brazos, la besé en el cabello y la apreté fuerte contra mí, pero Isabella ya no estaba conmigo, su alma había volado hacia otro lugar que nosotros los seres inmortales nunca llegaremos. Me pregunto si habrá encontrado a su padre, ojala que si.

Mi Isabella se fue, y no le di el dije en forma de barquito que le había prometido, ella se quedaba con una mitad, y yo me quedaba con la otra. Me fui de esa casa funesta pero a la vez llena de lindos recuerdos, caminé sin rumbo, por un tiempo, estaba sumido en una depresión. Pero ¿porque esa niña me llegó al corazón?, quizás porque fue la única que expresó un cariño sincero, puro e inocente, me limpié las lagrimas con la camisa blanca que tenía manchándola de sangre y no me importó.

Al día siguiente fui al funeral, allí estaba lo que quedaba de mi pequeña, solo su cuerpo, se veía hermosa, parecía una muñequita dormida, vi a su hermano, que me veía feo, creo que siempre me odió, pero eso no me importa, lo importante era, cumplir con mis dos promesas, no separarme de ella, y darle su mitad del barco, ya que la otra mitad, era para mi.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y que no me vieran, le quité el vidrio al ataúd, y allí estaba mi niña, fría, tiesa, con mucho cuidado le coloque el collar en las manos, se lo enredé de modo que se veía como si lo estuviera apretando contra su corazón, un corazón sin vida y sin calor, triste, como el mío. Cuando le acomodé de nuevo las manos sentí a alguien atrás de mi y la solté para ver quien era, en cuanto lo hice, ella abrió los ojos, que hermosos ojos tuvo alguna vez, incluso ahora, se veían preciosos, aunque los tuviera muertos y vidriosos, ella era preciosa, era Mi Bella. El hermano que estaba a tres milímetros de distancia se quedó en shock, al presenciar eso, le dije que era un impulso eléctrico antes de que cometiera o dijera una locura.

La noche que enterraron a Bella, era noche de luna llena, una noche depresiva, pero hermosa, después de que la enterraron poco a poco se fue desalojando el cementerio y yo me quedé solo con ella. Y allí, lloré lo que nunca he llorado en mis 700 años de existencia. Llenando su lugar de descanso con la sangre de mis lagrimas. Y así pasaron días, semanas y yo sin separarme de mi niña querida, de mi Bella. Llegue a tal grado de que no me podía levantar de la debilidad, hasta que decidí ir a cazar. Cacé lo primero que me encontré, que fue un humano que se encontraba extraviado por el lugar, lo dejé seco en segundos, y me encontré otro y otro, creo que me aventé 6 humanos en total. Y volví con mi niña con mi silenciosa niña. Me había vuelto solitario, muchos decían que era un alma en pena, que mi amada se había adelantado y que yo solo esperaba el día que llegara mi hora. Y no estaban muy equivocados, no se si Bella fue mi amada, es tonto, hasta pervertido decir que estaba enamorado de ella, pero por favor comprendan, el cariño de Bella era puro e inocente era un cariño que se acercaba casi a la adoración.

No volví a ver a nadie de su familia, creo que lo ultimo que me enteré que su hermano tuvo una hija, una pequeña, y le puso como nombre Isabella en honor a su preciosa hermana, esa hermana que, en un tiempo fue su adoración, y que un vampiro vino a robársela para que se convirtiera en la dueña de sus pensamientos y sus noches nostálgicas.

Bella vivió hace 200 años, hoy conmemoro el día que llegó por primera vez a mi existencia dándome una pequeña luz, que fue hermosa y que duró poco pero yo aun sigo cumpliendo mi promesa, tal como le dije… ¡prometo que no me alejaré de ti". Mi Bella preciosa, descansa en paz eternamente, que yo velaré tu sueño.


End file.
